


Obsequious

by ratherbeblue



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Petting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbeblue/pseuds/ratherbeblue
Summary: Love these dysfunctional boys.





	

Magnus always had a hard time saying no to people, telling them when they were asking too much of him, stopping himself from going above and beyond even when it wasn’t needed of him. This is how he got himself wrapped into the rebellion, not because he dreamed of glory but because the people needed someone strong and, when asked, how could he say no? It’s why Julia took care of the business aspect of things, there is no doubt in Magnus’ mind that without her he would have run himself poor and ragged. It’s also the reason why he goes along with all of Merle’s harebrained schemes, and why when Taako sneaks into his bunk one night he doesn’t try and make him leave.

He feels the mattress beneath him shift before he hears Taako moving, trying to maneuver himself onto the bed next to Magnus, but settling for on top of him when there isn’t enough room.

“I never got a chance to thank you for earlier.” Taako breathes against the side of his head and neck, his hands brushing against Magnus’ bare skin.

Taako has hands that run cold from poor circulation, deep in contrast to Magnus’ naturally warm body. His voice is lower when he’s trying to be quiet, but still just as cadenced. Learning both of these things makes Magnus shiver.

Merle has left some sort of glowing light on and by that Magnus can see every inch of Taako glowing dimly. He looks different but no less pretty than usual without all of his makeup, and for the first time Magnus really _looks_ at him. He notices things like the light freckles covering his skin, especially on his shoulders and collar bones, where his wide brimmed hat must not shade him in the summer, and his nightgown doesn’t cover him now. He notices that although he must usually wear eyeliner, Taako’s lashes are naturally dark and long, accentuated by his normal heavily lidded expression.

“Th-thank me? For what?” Magnus tries to keep his voice quiet, but it comes out squeaky from nerves.

Before Taako answers he waves his hand around the two of them, making the air glisten momentarily, then he speaks at full volume.

“Don’t tell me you forgot.” He smiles, a little clumsy to be seductive due to his crooked teeth. “I don’t know about you, but it’s not everyday that a man puts himself in danger to save my life…twice.”

Taako has sat himself up as much as he can in Magnus’ lap and he places his hands on his bare chest, feeling out this new terrain and making his way lower which in turn causes Magnus to panic.

For not the first time Magnus is glad no one else asked for the bottom bunk and he pulls the curtain hanging from up top around the two of them. God knows what Merle would say if he woke up for some reason and saw them.

“You really don’t have to thank me for anything.” Magnus tells him, covering his hand with one of his own.

“You don’t want me.” Taako states, not meeting Magnus’ eyes but still looking a little hurt.

“I don’t want to take advantage of you.” Magnus clarifies, it would be untrue for him to agree with Taako, but he knows he wouldn’t feel right using Taako’s body as payment for something he would have done for anyone, or for anything for that matter.

“Nothing to take advantage of, honey.”

Magnus flushes at the endearment and hesitantly puts his hands around Taako’s hips, letting his thumbs run over the jutting bones there.

Taako hums in approval and grinds down slightly to encourage him.

“There you go, you’ve got it.”

Magnus tries to lean up and press his lips to Taako’s but when he gets close Taako moves his head so his lips meet the smooth skin on his jaw instead. Magnus doesn’t want to bring it up, doesn’t want to see the hurt on Taako’s face again so he just swallows the dark feeling in his stomach and continues.

He presses light open mouthed kisses to Taako’s neck and jaw, slightly dragging his teeth but not wanting to leave a mark where it might not be wanted. He allows himself instead to move his hands up, bunching up the fabric of Taako’s long nightgown and pawing at the flesh of his waist and back. He’s struck by how delicate Taako seems to be underneath the thin cotton, so different from when he’s in battle, covered with layers and layers of clothing and using magic to do his bidding. It makes Magnus feel even more protective than usual.

Meanwhile Taako is running his still cool hands up Magnus’ neck, trying to find purchase in the short hair there. When he can’t he lets out a particularly large huff of breath, startling Magnus into looking at his face.

“Nothing to worry about, Magno.” Taako tries to assure him, but Magnus can see the uneasiness in his smile and the way his hands shake when he moves them to unbutton his nightgown. Something about the minor inconvenience had seriously affected him.

“Taako…” Magnus moves his hands to once again cover Taakos, gently this time, not wanting to startle him. It doesn’t work.

“Stop!” Magnus immediately drops his hands and Taako’s follow not to far after. “Don’t…don’t you see I’m doing this for you? Why are you making this so difficult?”

“Taako…” Magnus repeats himself. “You don’t owe me this. You- you don’t owe _anyone_ this, ever.”

Taako seems baffled by this for a moment, and Magnus thinks maybe that thought had never occurred to him before now, but before he can continue Taako finds his words.

“Fine! Your loss anyway.” He huffs, pulling the fabric back around him.

“I know that.”

Taako seems enraged by his patient understanding, but instead of arguing further he simply slides out of the bed, just as silent as he had entered.

Magnus doesn’t sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to make them finish but i got too sad.


End file.
